Hero's Duty
Hero's Duty is one of the video games in Litwak's Arcade. Ralph enters this game order to prove that he's more than just a "bad guy". The central character of Hero's Duty is Sergeant Calhoun, the "strong and dashing" woman, who is Felix's love interest and ends up as his wife at the end of the movie. In this light-gun based first person rail shooter game, Ralph helps Sergeant Calhoun and her group of soldiers battle against Cy-Bugs, the game's alien invaders. The game closely resembles Metroid with some Call of Duty elements in its storyline, although not its format (the original Metroid was a platformer, though the later Metroid Prime prequels were first-person shooters). The NPCs of the game (non-playable characters), such as the characters being saved in Fix-It Felix Jr., help alongside the player to help them get to the top of the tower, where they're to defeat a large group of Cy-Bug hatchlings, which in return they earn a gold medal with the words "Hero" carved in and are congratulated by General Hologram. This is the first game Ralph visits on his quest to being a good guy, with the second being in Sugar Rush. Official Bio "This non-stop, adrenaline-fueled thrill ride is the most advanced first-person-shooter game ever created. Players are plunged into a deep-space war-zone on a nameless planet, teaming up with their commanding officer Sergeant Calhoun." Links The game from the movie is available on the Disney website. It can be played here. Codes The following are codes for the browser-based version of the game. 271086 or VANELLOPE - gives three-time use adrenaline rush 204304 or FELIX - gives three-time use invincibility 035913 or KING CANDY - gives three-time use stun all enemies 125668 or TAFFYTA - gives three-time use 100% health 306768 or RALPH - gives three-time use Ralph as teammate 876917 - gives three-time use Sergeant Calhoun as teammate Trivia *To learn how to animate the soldiers, the animators went to a San Diego Chargers game to see how big, heavy men moved and interacted. *Cory Loftis and the other designers were influenced by architects such as Daniel Libeskind. *''Hero's Duty'' is the newest and most advanced game in Litwak's Arcade. Originally, the cost was going to be $9 per game, but this was lowered to $2 in the final movie. *This game was released in 2012. *On Fix-It Felix Jr.'s 30th anniversary, Hero's Duty had been plugged in for a week. *While the storyline has more similarities to Metroid, the game resembles elements of several different shooter games, including the first-person shooters Metroid Prime and Halo, the third-person shooter Gears of War and Mass Effect, and light-gun shooters like Virtua Cop, The House of the Dead, and Terminator Salvation. *The game's title appears to be referencing the popular first-person shooter game Call of Duty and , Call of Duty Black Ops 2, though the general overview of the game sounds nothing like it, taking more inspiration from the Gears of War and Halo franchises. It may also borrow half its name from the Company of Heroes ''series. *Sergeant Calhoun resembles Samus Aran from the [http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Metroid_series ''Metroid series] and has some similarities to the female Commander Shephard in the Mass Effect series. *The way a Cy-Bug gets a special power/ability from what it eats is similar to Kirby's copy abilities. *The "Medal of Heroes" is a reference to the Medal of Honor game series. *The soldiers shooting the Cy-Bugs are a reference to the troops shooting down the bugs from the 1997 film, Starship Troopers. *Coming Soon from "Time Crisis 4" to Hero's Duty Arcade Cabinet. *Vanellope finds the name of the game quite amusing, as indicated by her quote "I guess you've really gotta watch your step in a game called "Hero's Doody!". Ironically, this is correct, as the Cy-Bug eggs litter the ground and will hatch if stepped on. *Although there is a playable version of this game on both the official website and as iOS apps, there has yet to be an actual replica of this game's cabinet in real life. *The escape pod from the Cy-Bugs' tower resembles an Arwing from the Star Fox series. *If the movie's release date is used as a reference, then Litwak plugged in Hero's Duty sometime in October 2012. *The song played during the first round in which Ralph participates is called Bug Hunt by DJ and musician Skrillex. ''However, the song might have not been used in the browser adaptation of ''Hero's Duty. *Hero's Duty can be abbreviated HD, which can also stand for "high definition", in which Hero's Duty is rendered. *The game's price of two dollars is very unusual for an arcade game, with most arcade games costing fifty cents to a dollar today (although older arcade cabinets may still only require a quarter). Also, a game with such highly-advanced technology and graphics would today be more likely released to a home console than an arcade cabinet. **Higher-priced games typically cost less to continue after a Game Over than they do to start a new game - usually a quarter for a continue vs. a dollar or more for a new round. This large expense highlights the scale of Hero's Duty and its stark differences from the older games that Ralph is accustomed to. * A Felix badge can be found near the ceiling on level 44. Images Cybugfight.jpg|Shooting at a swarm of Cy-Bugs heros duty play.jpg|Cy-Bug targeted. wreck it ralph (hero's duty).jpg|Ralph ready for action. imagesCAOC36UL.jpg|"Alright pussywillows, back to start position." imagesCAO9WKCC.jpg|"Get back to position." imagesCAFW2RIU.jpg|Beacon of light. Hero's Duty 1.jpg|"When did video games become so violent and scary?" Hero's Duty menu.png|Hero's Duty menu icon.|link=Hero's Duty Game Over.jpg|Game Over screen. Hero's Duty cy-bug.jpg|Shooting a cy-bug. Hero'sDutyRyanLang.jpg|Art of Ralph in Hero's Duty by Ryan Lang. MedalOfHerosRyanLang.jpg|Concept art of by Ryan Lang of Ralph receiving the Medal Of Heros. Hero's Duty run.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph running into battle. hero duty in progression.png|Hero's Duty in progression. Markowski ALL.jpg|Markowski concept art. Ralph oops.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph stepping on a cy-bug egg. hero's duty cy-bugs.jpg|Cy-bug in flight. Ice cream theme.jpg|Ice Cream themed cy-bug. Moppet girl 1.jpg|Moppet Girl ready to start firing. Cy-Bug designs.jpg|Cy-Bug designs. Calhoun3.jpg|"Cy-Bug!" Hero's Duty.jpg|Hero's Duty Game Completed Screen. HerosDuty.jpg Clips Category:Settings Category:Media pt-br:Missão de Herói es:Hero's Duty